


Petals on the Floor

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gender Bender, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave finds flowers in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals on the Floor

Even though she really didn't need any in her office, Soundwave could only sigh when she discovered a vase full of flowers on her desk one day.  She already knew the culprit, but didn't throw them out.  After all, this wasn't some package deal from any old flower store.  It looked as if Bombrush had bought the vase and flowers and then arranged them himself.

 

It would explain why the bouquet looked a little uneven in some spots.

 

Since it wasn't some cheesy deliveryman stunt, Soundwave decided to put them on the little stand she had in the room.  It would make the place look livelier.

 

A week passed and she could tell that the flowers were about to go soon despite her refilling their water every day.  Soundwave figured she could throw out the flowers tomorrow and then give Bombrush his vase back.

 

She wasn't expecting the flowers to be replaced the next day.

 

It peeved her that Bombrush was coming into her office every morning before her to do this, but since nothing else had been touched (after checking the room up and down twice), she decided to let it pass this time.

 

And the week after when he replaced them again.  And the week after that.  And the week after that.

 

That vase and flowers soon became a fixture in her office and Soundwave always looked forward to seeing what sort of flowers he would have for the next bouquet.

 

As well as his look when she presented him the bill for cleaning the floor in her office after he cut and trimmed the flowers in there every week.

 

END


End file.
